Episode 3449 (26th May 2003)
Laurel feels ready to spread her wings, and Andy risks landing himself in trouble with Chris. '' Plot Laurel is despondent, as her crush on Dale doesn’t appear to be reciprocated. Nicola reminds her to think positive and concentrate on what she is good at – cleaning. She isn’t content with her lot in life, however, and aspires to change the direction of her career. More than anything in the world, Laurel has longed dreamed of life as a barmaid. But Nicola has other ideas and, flexing her entrepreneurial skills, works Laurel flat-out with new cleaning contracts so that she has no time to daydream. Elsewhere in the village, with Diane and Louise away, Bob isn’t coping very well as manager at the pub. All sorts of disasters have struck and he is forced to think on his feet, making some catastrophic decisions. Amidst all the chaos, Laurel is offered to opportunity of a lifetime, when Bob gives her a lucky break - leaving sour-faced Nicola left holding the mop as her colleague prepares for life behind the bar. But Nicola isn’t about to take defeat lying down! Having moved out of the Sudgens, independence is proving to be bliss for Andy and Katie and they are determined to make a go of it on their own, even if they have bitten off more than they can chew. Jack is furious, though, when he finds out they‘re squatting at the Butlers Farm. Torn between his son and his boss, Jack struggles to see where his loyalties lie, knowing that Chris will be livid if he finds out they are squatting on his land. Robert jumps at the chance of owning his own set of wheels, even if it is a rust-bucket that Scott has discarded. Having hoped they would spend some quality time together before taking a break with Zoe, Chloe is livid when Scott chooses to spend all his spare time at the garage. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall Guest cast *Mrs Rudge - Sharon Duce Locations *Butlers Farm - ''Yard *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and dining room *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and cellar *Main Street *Windsors - Forecourt Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,940,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes